bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Band 35: Höher als der Mond
Kapitelliste * Kapitel 306: Not Perfect is GOoD * Kapitel 307: Bite it, Slash it * Kapitel 308: SATAN FROM ORBIT * Kapitel 309: Pray for the Mantis * Kapitel 310: FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU * Kapitel 311: The Undead 4 * Kapitel 312: Higher Than The Moon (dieses Kapitel wurde im Weekly Shōnen Jump als Fervorous - Ferocious veröffentlicht) * Kapitel 313: TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD * Kapitel 314: Night Side of Abduction * Kapitel 315: MARCH OF THE DEATH Inhaltsangabe Szayelaporro Granz stribt einen qualvollen Tod, als Kurotsuchi ihn mit seinem Zanpakutō durchbohrt, was sich für ihn anfühlt, als würde es Jahrhunderte dauern, die er leiden muss, bevor das Schwert ihn entgültig tötet. Der Kapitän erklärt, dass Perfektion, wie der Espada es sich wünschte, nur Verzweiflung für Wissenschaftler bedeuten würde. Danach heilt er Nemu auf eine Art, wie so bei Uryū und Renji Schock hervorruft und widmet sich danach den sich gegen seine Spritzen sträubenden Verwundeten. Pesche und Dondochakka wecken bei Kurotsuchi kein besonderes Interesse, wesshalb sie von Nemu "aus dem Weg geräumt" werden und davonfliegen. Kenpachi kämpft immernoch gegen Nnoitra, trifft ihn zwar, kann ihn jedoch nicht verletzen. Für Kenpachi macht dies den Kampf natürlich nicht weniger interessant, obwohl er von den Konterangriffen Nnoitras immer wieder gestreift wird. Schließlich zieht er den Espada an sich heran und stößt ihm sein Schwert durch das Auge. Doch er hatte kein Glück, denn genau an dieser Stelle, von einer Augenklappe verdeckt, befand sich dessen Hollowloch. Nnoitra stösst dem Kapitän mit seiner Hand in die Brust, doch der Kampfgeist des Kapitäns erhöht sich dadurch nur noch mehr. Nnoitra wird immer mehr bedrängt und hat ebenfalls das Unglück, es mit Kenpachis Augenklappe zu tun zu bekommen. Nachdem diese ab ist, wird Nnoitra von einem Angriff beinahe entzweigeschnitten. Nnoitra benutzt danach wutentbrannt seine Resurreccion, Santa Teresa. Dadurch bekommt er einen enormen Kraftschub und auch seine Wunden heilen. Kenpachi ist natürlich froh, dass sein Gegner nun noch stärker ist. Doch sein Angriff, selbst ohne Augenklappe, scheitert an den vier Armen Nnoitras, welcher ihn darauf scheinbar niederschlitzt. Doch als der Espada auf Yachiru losgehen will, steht Kenpachi wieder auf und schneidet Nnoitra einen Arm ab. Doch der abgetrennte Arm wächst jedoch gleich wieder nach. Kenpachi schafft es, den Espada zu Boden zu bringen, doch bevor er ihm den Todesstoss versetzen kann, wird er von allen sechs Armen Nnoitras angegriffen und durchbohrt. Das macht Kenpachi bloß noch glücklicher. Es kommt zu einem Gefecht, in dem Kenpachi, alle Wunden ignorierend, weiter auf den Espada einschlägt und diesen schwer beeindruckt. Als Nnoitra nun seine Halsschlagader verletzt, benutzt Kenpachi nun den Kampfstil Kendo, ''bei dem er gleich mit zwei Armen mit voller Kraft auf seinen Gegner einschlägt. Er verletzt Nnoitra so stark, dass dieser fast stirbt, dennoch aber weiterkämpft. Er erinnert sich an die Worte von Nelliel und stirbt den Tod, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Doch die Freude über die Siege gegen die Espada ist kurz - Orihime Inoue wird direkt vor den Augen der Shinigami von Starrk entführt. Aizen beginnt, seine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Zusammen mit seinen stärksten Untergebenen, macht er sich, wie er allen bekannt gibt, auf nach Karakura Town. Es gehörte zu seinem Plan, die Kapitäne in Hueco Mundo einzuschließen. Doch die Soul Society hat bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen - sämtliche Hauptkampfkraft ist bereits in einem Duplikat von Karakura Town mobilisiert worden. Ein direktes Aufeinandertreffen von Aizens Armee und der Gotei 13 ist unvermeindlich. Trivia * Kapitel 312 aus diesem Band wurde im Weekly Shōnen Jump unter dem Titel ''Fervorous - Ferocious veröffentlicht. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Mangabände